Bludgeon Mary's Midnight Attack
Information About The Attack Here at The Mansion we like to keep things at an even keel. Act accordingly. And lastnight, we had a disruption of both rules. In 7UPs personalised Corridor 'The Corridor of Tumbling Toddlers', a song was played at volume 2,500. It happened around 03:15AM and woke everybody whom was sleeping. Upon discovering what was going on, the gatekeeper of Agni and Rudra was walking Rudra just outside the Walls of which this happened. He says "The music was so loud. A few bricks dislodged and sprung out. Almost hit my Rudra in the face it did!" We have 7UP writing up a statement. 7UP: It was a normal night here. I haven't been involved in so much action as of late so this has really caused a problem for me and the Tumbling Toddlers. I know how loud my music is and as soon as it hit over 1,400 I knew something was wrong. A very loud guitar woke me. I +7upped my agility and unhinged from my Cooler. The speed I hit was immense. Smoothly, I tumbled 1.5 miles in 4 seconds and crashed into the big Doors of the Corridor. I ejected 2 arms and 2 wheels and smoothly progressed through using 7-7 vision. My vision picked up masses of flesh with hair intwined within it. I also saw a jaw with lips attached to it - I mean, there was hair and blood all up the Corridor. I was slightly upset when I saw my Toddlers ALREADY tumbled down. I pressed 7 using my ejected arm and increased my Sugar and Energy by 7. I smoothly rolled in passing destroyed Toddlers that were strewn everywhere. Suddenly, the air began to get really thick. The lights all smashed and I was left in absolute darkness. My 7-7 vision only works with Light beams, so I +7upped my Defense just to be sure. By this time, the music was at 1,950. A light then switched on towards the very end of the Corridor. I enhanced Zooming capabilities by 7 and saw this (photo*). It was Bludgeon Mary. What was she doing back? What did she want with me? I thought. Mary knows she can't defeat me. I am 7 times better in all aspects...Somehow, knowing it was Bludgeon Mary didn't scare me. I returned my arms and wheels and tumbled at tremendous speeds right to her. I extended and stood face-to-face. She wasn't blinking or moving her eyes at all, but blood drips dripped from her sloppy haired head and mouth. I say mouth...Anyway. I opened my top and poured some 7UP in her mouth. It poured right back out and splashed all over her feet. She was breathing heavily and only looking at the direction where I came from...The sound was now capable of bursting a normal human eardrum, volume level 2,300. Mary's ears began plooming a strange yellow wax build-up. I placed 7 earmuffs over her head and tried getting her to speak. I was trying for around 5 minutes when suddenly, the music hit 2,500. Bricks from The Mansion began to crumble and minor quakes occurred. Mary lifted her shaking, dead arm and with fingers cracking she pointed directly at a huge, hobbling monster. It was Gruejor. Many Mansioners know that if anybody can take down the Gruejor it would only be Bludgeon Mary (half spirit) and me, 7UP, who has +7 on any ability. I looked at Marys upset face, kissed her on the bloodied cheek, she nodded and before I knew it she ran. She had bare feet, her stomping was very loud considering the music. I rolled up quickly and began to tumble. Within a careless flash, I tumbled into Mary giving her spirit a +7 boost, this would strengthen her ghostly powers and chill Gruejor out. Aswell as my tumbling that would physically destroy Gruejor. Suddenly, my 7-7 vision switched off. I had a hole in my tin, 7UP was squirting everywhere. I felt weak. I turned off. Bludgeon Mary: I managed to destroy Gruejor with the help of 7UP. I am so sorry to disrupt everybody but in my rest I received a subliminal message saying Gruejor is trying to get rid of us all. The only person I could use was 7UP. I hope 7UP survives as he is now in repairs. The music level will never reach this height again, of course saying that Gruejor doesn't attack again.